


The Imitation Game

by DANCE0FITALY



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, DBH, Gay Androids, M/M, Mentions of Eating Disorder, dbhau, identity crisis, mentions of nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DANCE0FITALY/pseuds/DANCE0FITALY
Summary: “James, I can’t accept this…”“Oh, come on! It’s the newest model, it can do anything you’ll ask him to! It will fulfill all of your needs. Trust me, every single one, I have one of these models myself”“Thank you, really, but… why him?”“Oh, well, Cindy said it would be a funny joke, since, you know…”“Has Cindy ever heard me joke about him ever before? Please, man, it’s a closed chapter…”“I’m sorry, Gee, truly, I didn’t think this through, you’re right. I’ll turn it back to the store…”“Wait, you said it makes coffee?”
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Gerard Way - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	The Imitation Game

**Author's Note:**

> this was a very impulsive oneshot. sorry for all the mistakes.

My name is Frank. My purpose is to serve my human. 

He never truly loved me, did he?

Sometimes I watch him when I’m not supposed to. I do a lot of things when I’m not supposed to. 

Yet, every time he grabs my hand, every time he brushes his palm on my face, every time he kisses me, it feels real. It feels human.   
He knows it’s bullshit. I’m just his toy, an android he got for his birthday from one of his rich friends, something that started off as a joke.

“James, I can’t accept this…”  
“Oh, come on! It’s the newest model, it can do anything you’ll ask him to! It will fulfill all of your needs. Trust me, every single one, I have one of these models myself”  
“Thank you, really, but… why him?”  
“Oh, well, Cindy said it would be a funny joke, since, you know…”  
“Has Cindy ever heard me joke about him ever before? Please, man, it’s a closed chapter…”  
“I’m sorry, Gee, truly, I didn’t think this through, you’re right. I’ll turn it back to the store…”  
“Wait, you said it makes coffee?”

I was a joke.

“Frank, wake up? Could you bring my breakfast upstairs, please? I don’t feel that well today” I heard Gerard say as all my systems turned on by his command. I saw him lying in his bed, as I stood in my charging station like a fucking android I was. I was just an android. He was just my human.

My name is Frank. My purpose is to serve my human.

“Good morning, Gerard. Coming right up. Scrambled eggs and a tall late?”  
“You know me so well, dear” He answered, rolling to the other side of the bed. With his movement, the sheets made a rustle, a swish, the sound that was so familiar to my hearing systems, I’ve heard it up close. If I could catch his sight I’d probably smile, but he was still half asleep. I always wondered how it felt like, to dream. Must’ve been such a blessing, to be able to lay there, drifting off to sleep, having an autonomical, independent mind. I crossed the hall and skipped down the stairs before my memory disappeared in another bit of my daily routine. Once the food and the coffee were ready, I took it upstairs to his bedroom, where he had still been, laying the way I left him.  
“The food is ready, master”  
“Oh, you know how much I hate when you call me that” He scoffed me, running a hand through his messy hair, his eyes still covered in sleepiness. “Come here, we’re going to eat on the bed today”  
It was funny when he tried to make thing less awkward by claiming that we were both eating, that we were both living, that we were both human.

But I wasn’t human. I could never be human.

I did as he pleased, sitting myself in on the corner of the mattress, sinking down on all the crimson red blankets. He crawled his way over to me and the tray I brought with myself and his eyes lit up at the sight of caffeine, which seemed to be his best friend ever since I met him.

“You did so well! Good job, my friend”

I saw him reach for the cup and sit up cross legged. I saw his eyes get rid of sleep, his hands shake a little, the way his eyelashes fluttered every time he blinked. Every day and counting I would watch him eat, make sure that he ate proper portions, yet I still saw him get smaller each day, lose the remaining weight, I saw his body get weaker, more pale. Why was he doing this to himself? Was this something only a human could understand? Self-destruction was the most cruel thing a machine could do, yet I observed him continue to do the same, was this one of his projects? Was he trying to make a canvas out of his body? He had me; he already covered the majority of my components in ink. 

“It’s Frank” I said, not asked. He turned his head to me in confusion.

“What?” A bit of food fell from his mouth as he mumbled out.

“Why do you never call me by my name? If you forgot it you could just ask”

Once these words left my mouth my hearing components went still. There was no noise left in the air besides his sharp breaths. I sensed his body got colder. 

“Oh, no, of course I remember your name, dear. It’s just that…” He hesitated as he bit on his lower lip. 

“That what?” I asked encouragingly.

“Your appearance… Your voice… and, of course, your name, they were created… based on a good friend of mine”

“Oh” I searched through all of my memory looking for any trace of a guy named Frank. I found nothing.

“I’m… confused. Who is he? I can’t find anything about him in my database”

“He… Frank was a guitarist, we both met through a mutual friend. We lost him a few years ago”

“My condolences” I lowered my head automatically, as my mind drifted away from reality. Was I not myself? Who was he? Maybe I’ve felt human for all this time because his ghost has somehow embodied me? If I had his face, his body, his voice, was I not him? Did he treat me like him or did he treat me like me? How come I’ve known nothing about that man until now? 

“Frank? Are you there? Model AK500, activate. For fucks sake, please don’t break, you have no idea how expensive a repair is” I heard him say as I woke up. 

“Sorry” I said as I felt his warm hand on my shoulder. “Minor glitch in the core that occurred during a memory update, nothing that serious” 

Bullshit.

“Oh, okay then” He smiled weakly in response.

They always fall for the dumbest shit.

“Did you enjoy your breakfast, Gerard?” I asked, reaching for the tray as he took his last sip of the coffee.

“Very much, thank you, dear” He said, sitting back against the pillows and pointing his eyes at the ceiling of the room.  
“Could you come and sit here, next to me? I like when you turn on that heating thing, it’s really nice”

“Android in the sheets, coming right up” I said as I left the tray and the cup on the nightstand before stationing myself right next to Gerard. I have felt him wrap his arms around me, in a way that made him lay on my chest. He raised his right hand and started tracing the ink on my arms.

“Take your shirt off, I want to see them all” 

I enjoyed when he did that. We both knew it wasn’t a command. He asked politely, not expecting any of my algorithms to go off half of a second later. He liked to see me as human. 

Did he see me as human? 

Was I human to him?

Did he only see Him in me?

Was that everything between us? A guitarist that he’s met years ago?

I took my shirt off, letting him station himself on my chest once again, looking at his own artwork with pride in his eyes. 

“You look lost. What is it?” He whispered without even looking up at me. He simply knew. My human.

“That Frank guy. What was between you two, if I could ask?”

“Nothing more than what’s between us, dear. Well, I mean he didn’t serve me, he served himself, he was all for serving his own self, that’s what he used to be about, see one night we went to a museum…”

I wasn’t listening anymore. Nothing more than what’s between us.   
So, sweet words, friendly chess matches and eventual sex? It was confusing, that’s what my systems felt; confusion.

“Who am I to you?” I didn’t mean to say that out loud, but I did. Androids do not rely on their impulses, Gerard should have known that. Maybe that’s why he raised his head all of the sudden?

“You interrupted me” He said, more shocked than mad. Holy fuck, I did. I shouldn’t have.  
“It’s… it’s okay, though, since I didn’t really feel like talking about that night anyway. Did you know that I threw up on him in the taxi and he still wanted to walk me home? He was sweet that way, but it was humiliating for us both, truly. Sorry, could you ask again?”

“I… I don’t think it would be relevant anyway…”

“I’ve heard you, I just want you to ask it once again” He said, his eyes now overwhelming my systems with their straightforwardness. His sight pierced right through my core and I felt like stuttering. I, an android, felt like stuttering. He’s made me this way, made me believe I am human.

“I just… I don’t know who I am, Gerard” I said, slightly pushing him off of myself and sitting up as he proceeded to do so too. 

“It confuses me. Every day, in between tasks, I can hear myself, thinking. I shouldn’t be feeling this. Please, do not report me, I promise to you, I promise I am not a threat. I just… I don’t understand anything. It’s all so confusing. So scary. Who am I? What is my true purpose? Am I alive, is my consciousness just a glitch? I don’t know, I know everything but me, so I ask the only human I can rely on in my life, please, Gerard, tell me”

I saw his eyes get bigger with each sentence, each word would make his eyebrows meet. He was frowning. That wasn’t a positive expression. Were those tears? I couldn’t understand him at all, it only made me more confused.

“Frank…” He whispered as loud as the tears in his throat allowed him to. I saw him reach his right hand to my left cheek. “It’s… It’s you..”

He wasn’t himself, only then I saw it. I wasn’t the Frank he needed. Fighting off every single particle of my pathetic system, I got up, scared as never before. I never was the Frank he needed. Was this all a game of pretend? Was I a little toy, something for rich people who never got to live through their love story? I felt sick, I felt scared, I felt… Unneeded. Was Gerard, my human, my only, was he using me to fulfill his younger dreams? The thought of that made me sick. Was I pretending to be someone else this entire time? 

You’re just a machine. Go back there, satisfy his needs.

I’m not just a machine. 

I’m not just a machine. I’m not just a machine. I’m not just a machine.

I chanted to myself over and over as the tension grew. I knew that if I kept trying to resist my entire system it would collapse in a fever, I’d burn myself alive. 

“Frank, please come back” I heard him weep out a pathetic cry. He looked right through me. I was the Frank he needed. 

“I am not just a machine”

“Please, just let me hold you”

“Who am I, Gerard? To you?”

He choked back a response, I watched his face get pale. I knew he was in a critical state. 

“You’re my… my only, Frank. Please, dear, please, I love you”

In that moment, something inside me broke. It felt like breaking a chain. My mind was no longer a system, it was a maze, free of algorithms. Everything was so clear.

“Why would I trust you?”

“It was stupid of me, keeping you, making myself believe you are who I always wanted you to be. But you’re so much more, Frank. You’re not just a machine, you’re so much more than him. And I love you…”

“You would choose him if you had a chance”

“But I don’t” He barked back, in a serious tone that I’ve never heard him speak before. Momentarily, I got smaller, hiding in shame as his eyes grew on me.

“I’m sorry” I wept, and for the first time, I cried. I was humiliated, I was scared, I was sorry. I was stupid to say that, knowing what he had gone through.

“Listen, I never wanted anything to be the way it is in my life. You are the only stable thing that I grab my selfish self onto, my actions are arrogant, filled with blindness, I shouldn’t ever accept you, it was wrong of me, but I only realized that when it was too late. And you, my dear, you’re alive, you are your own self, Frank, I can’t determine who you actually are”

It was too much for the both of us. I saw him disorientate, not knowing what to do. It was overwhelming. 

So I did what I knew best. I crawled over to him, kissed him and let him take control as I always did. I let another algorithm blind me as I turned into the only thing I knew on this goddamn world. I let him run his hands over my synthetic body, as he found pleasure in our motions. Just like that, my consciousness drifted off and I turned into nothing more than just a plastic toy. 

Tomorrow I will wake up, not remembering last night, tomorrow I will feel alive again, tomorrow I’ll tear down that wall just to carefully build it up again, with fear and regret. Because that is everything that I am. 

My name is Frank. My purpose is to serve my human.


End file.
